


Swapped Dreamtale Full

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Gen, Swapped Dreamtale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: A rewritten, more detailed backstory for Swapped Dreamtale.Still what I feel to be a more logical version of swapping Dreamtale.





	Swapped Dreamtale Full

Many centuries ago, when the multiverse was new and still forming, lay a universe called Dreamtale. And in that very universe, was a tree known as the Tree of Feelings, a tree that lived to maintain the feelings of the Multiverse. The golden apples were filled with the Positive feelings of the multiverse, and the black apples were filled with the Negative feelings of the multiverse. The tree was guarded by a tree spirit known as Nim, who cared not for Humans nor Monsters but only wanted to guard the tree.

One day, the tree spirit was slain by someone who wanted one of the golden apples for themselves. Near death, she used the last of her power to create two spirits, one of positive energy, the other of negative energy, both set into skeletal bodies.

The two guardians, brought into the multiverse, knew to protect the Tree of Feelings for the rest of their lives. They made a yellow flag shaped like a sun, wrapped around the tree where the blood stain of their mother stood.

The younger twin, the guardian of the Negative Apples of the tree, was named Nightmare. He was mature, but happy and bubbly around the villagers most of the time. He spent most of his time near the tree, but mostly with the villagers whenever they wanted to play, hang out, or needed some guidance on feuds or life choices. He was treated like a being of true balance because the villagers knew there couldn’t be true happiness without negative energy.

The older twin, the guardian of the Positive Apples of the tree, was named Dream. He was more mature than his younger twin and loved to read books quietly under the tree he guarded. But he was hated by the villagers who admired his brother. They felt he was too prideful and self-centered being the embodiment of positivity. He was constantly beaten up and hid his wounds from his brother. He soon became bitter and secluded, making the villagers who liked Dream or took pity, start to hate him as much as the villagers who already despised them.

One day, Dream had enough. He wanted to prove he wasn’t bad like the villagers thought them to be. That he was a good as his brother. He went to the very tree he and his brother guarded, reaching for a positive apple. He was convinced if he ate one of his own apples, he could be appreciated for embodying positive energy.

But it all went wrong. Dream’s negative feelings overflowed to the apple he tried to pick and throughout the tree, corrupting the rest of the positive apples and killing the tree. The villagers turned to see the tree and the flora around the universe dying as negative energy flooded the universe. Dream was scared, holding the negative apple in his hands. He never meant for it all to go wrong. He wanted to fix it all, but he didn’t know how. Nightmare held one positive apple he had previously picked from the tree in his hands, running up to his older brother.

But unlike the brothers, the villagers were overflowed with negative feelings. Too much for the villagers to accept. They were angry at Dream for destroying the very tree that gave the multiverse feelings, and they believed they could no longer be happy because it was Dream’s fault. They began to group intending to hurt, or maybe even kill, the guardian of positivity.

The villagers started to run towards Dream, but he and Nightmare were scared. Nightmare didn’t want them to hurt him or his brother. He attempted to stop the angry villagers, but they pushed him down and started to trample him. They didn’t care if Nightmare was once their friend, they only cared about taking their anger out on the older brother, even if it killed the one they once loved.

Dream soon heard a voice from the apples, telling him to get stronger. It wasn’t his mother’s, it wasn’t like anything he’s ever heard. It spoke again to him, “Be stronger than them, use the apples. You will die if you don’t do anything.” He knew to eat the apples were wrong, not even the pure spirit of positivity could stabilize the power of the apples. But it got to him, the fear of the villagers being stronger and killing himself and his brother.

Dream bit the first apple in his hands, then came more, the third, the forth. Angry villagers started to halt as lumps formed out from Dream’s mouth, eyes, parts of his clothes, all over himself. Some stared with pity, some with disgust, some with fear. The more Dream ate more of the negative apples, the more his body and skull started to crack and break as the magic was unable to be contained within his body.

Fear turned to hatred, terrible pain flowed through his body as he finished the last apple from the tree. The power became his addict, consuming him until the power became too much to be controlled by a simple body of a skeletal guardian. Four tendrils sprouted from his back, and pure darkness broke his bones and covered his whole body.

Screams pierced the air, and the villagers stepped back. Dream started to puke out the very substance that was destroying his body. Nightmare woke from being trampled, hearing the screams and fearing the people hurt his brother, he would’ve done anything to protect him. But Nightmare did not see his bother anymore, but a being with too much-concentrated evilness.

The last words Dream spoke to his younger twin with his own voice struck Nightmare with tears, “Don’t forget who I used to be… please…” The guardian of positivity was now a being of black in the shape of his brother. An aura of fear and pain clouded the people close by. What was that thing? Where was Dream? His brother? Can’t the tears stop?

More villagers moved away from the thing, it smelled bad and was scary to the people. They began to regret what they did. What once was a tiny guardian, now is a being most likely hostile. Dream cried while the vicious person that was himself hugged him, telling Dream he will protect him from anything. He accepted, he wanted to erase the pain and allow the new negative part to flourish.

The silence of the universe soon ended and was replaced with the sound of cutting. Dream’s new tendrils sped up and acted like powerful blades, leaving trails or pain and death. The villagers ran and screamed bloody murder as others met the fate of death by the blades.

Nightmare cried out, and Dream turned around to face his little brother, “They got what they deserved, why are you crying?”

Nightmare cried out more, screaming how they’ve acted wrongly but never deserved to die.

This made “Dream” laugh manically, his voice was different than before he ate the negative apples. Dream said all of it was lies, that everyone is dumb and deserves pain. He spoke this as he kept laughing, scaring Nightmare even more.

“Dream, please, are you still in there?” Nightmare’s mind was fixed on the mindset that the apples corrupted his brother, that he could bring Dream back if he tried. He still held the last positive apple in his hands. He hoped he could use it to bring ream back.

Dream’s attention was grabbed by Nightmare’s cracked voice, he only responded by throwing the younger brother onto the ground, strangling him with one of his new appendages. Nightmare tried to fight back, but he was powerless against his other half. Dream just smiled at him evilly and said he’d spare Nightmare if he gave him the last positive apple.

Nightmare’s mind was clouded by pain, but he knew he didn’t want to give up the last piece of positivity in the multiverse. He knew the balance now counted on him, so in a desperate attempt, Nightmare bit into the last positive apple.

He accepted the power of the apple as it flowed into him, Dream’s tendril retracting from the new light. Nightmare could now feel the emotions of those around him with his new soul. The apple was now safe, but he still had to fight his brother to keep it safe. Now determined to stop his now evil brother, Nightmare summoned a staff with magic mixed from positive and negative energy.

The two brothers seemed ready to fight each other for the balance of feelings in the multiverse; Nightmare to restore the balance, and Dream to destroy it. But no matter how hard he fought Nightmare couldn’t overpower the other. The power from the apples made Dream much stronger than Nightmare, but the younger twin wanted to stop the older one before he did any more damage. A cry from one of the fleeing villagers ended the fight, distracting Nightmare long enough for Dream to strike him and turn him to stone.

Dream could’ve easily killed Nightmare, but a part of him wanted him alive still to keep the last apple intact. Dream didn’t know how to take it out of Nightmare now his other half was a statue, so he had to wait for him to break out of the statue to take it.

The corrupted one turned to the barren tree, seeing no point in a tree’s existence if it was empty of its magic vegetation. With one swipe Dream chopped the tree down, effectively killing the tree and his mother. He then left, condemning his former home universe to keep the last bit of positive energy in one place. Dream went on to spread his negative influence throughout the multiverse, unaware how soon his brother would break free from his stone prison.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize parts of the comic in here, it's because this story is practically the Dreamtale comic but with Dream and Nightmare switched. But the entire thing isn't rewritten, I just took the major points and made it more detailed. Credit still goes to Joku for the original!


End file.
